Of Pianos and Blonde Angels
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: If you want someone to be with you for the rest of your life...all you have to do is ask :)


Of Pianos & Blonde Angels

The first thing Minho saw when he walked through the doors of the restaurant was Newt. In a striking, black, fitted suit. It was a great contrast with his creamy skin and silky blonde hair. God, he looked beautiful.

The second thing Minho saw was the stunning restaurant itself. The tables were spread out in a vast room, lit with cozy, golden-orange light from lamps on the warm-colored walls. People were scattered about in every chair, chatting happily. They wore dresses and suits, formal clothes that were needed in a restaurant like this. At the very back of the room, there was a raised section of floor where an elegant ebony piano sat. Lazy, jazz-like notes fell softly into the air from the pianist's fingers. Very romantic. Very pleasant for a night out.

Good thing Newt told me I needed a suit for this place, Minho thought, glancing down awkwardly at himself. He wasn't used to wearing clothes like the black suit he wore now. He tugged at his sleeves as he stepped farther into the room. "Hey, Newt."

Newt broke into a dazzling grin and walked right up to his boyfriend. "Hey, gorgeous," he murmured, leaning up to peck Minho's lips. It was unexpected because they tried not to show too much affection in public, thanks to some of the jerks in the world that didn't like seeing two guys as a couple.

Minho smiled, both at the kiss and the pet name. "You're in a good mood," he remarked. "And we're in a suit-and-tie restaurant. What's going on?"

"I have a date with the most beautiful guy I've ever seen," Newt replied playfully.

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Does he have black hair?"

"Maybe."

"Dark eyes?"

"Yeah, actually, he does."

"Does he maybe have the body of an Asian male model?"

Newt chuckled. "I swear, you're in love with yourself, Min," he teased.

"Actually," Minho said quietly, lacing their fingers together, "I'm already hopelessly in love with someone else."

Newt's charcoal-blue eyes glimmered and he stroked his thumb over Minho's knuckles. "You wanna eat?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"I got all dressed up, didn't I?" Minho grinned. He touched a kiss to Newt's forehead and they walked farther into the restaurant side by side.

-o-o-o-

"Okay, can we just live here?" Minho asked, after they'd finished eating. He wasn't sure what he'd gotten (because the menu items were either French or Italian, he wasn't sure, only that it sure as hell wasn't Asian), but it had been like Heaven in the form of pasta. Hallelujah. "I'm serious; let's move out and live in this restaurant."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, like they'd let YOU anywhere near this place once they found out about Coal," he joked.

"They would freaking love Coal," Minho protested. He always jumped to defend Coal.

"He's a cat, Min," Newt pointed out flatly.

"A kitten. Get your facts straight."

Newt laughed. The happiness glowed from his face. The lamplight caught in his hair, turning it to velvety gold. In that moment, he was utterly breathtaking. "Fine, okay. He's a kitten. They're still not gonna let him in here."

"Not if I sneak him in when they're not looking," Minho replied easily. He leaned back in his chair, having made his point, and watched the people around them talking and laughing. Many of them were sitting in couples, beaming at each other in lovestruck silliness. The piano music still glided through the room, slow and lovely.

"Wanna dance?"

Minho blinked at Newt's voice and looked at the blonde in surprise. "What?"

Newt raised an eyebrow, his mouth curving in the beginnings of a half-smile. "I said, you wanna dance?"

"Um." Minho shifted in his seat. "I don't think they do that here," he said uncertainly.

"They have music, don't they?" Newt asked, bobbing his head toward the pianist still playing that exquisite song.

"Yeah, but no one else is dancing."

Newt shook his head, like Minho was hopeless, and stood up. He walked around the table and stopped next to Minho's chair. Blue eyes sparkling, he held out one hand. "C'mere, Min."

Minho couldn't help but grin as he accepted Newt's hand and the blonde led him a few steps away, to an open space between the tables. Then he took Minho gently into his arms and slowly, gracefully, they began to dance. People glanced up in surprise, a few muttering complaints, but most watched the couple with wide smiles on their faces. The pianist himself was pleased that someone was appreciating his music.

Newt pulled Minho in close, their bodies slightly brushing with every movement. Minho swallowed as Newt rested his cheek against his, his hair tickling Minho's skin. Minho closed his eyes. The only thing he was aware of was the feel of Newt's arms around him and the music slipping into the lamplit room. Newt nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent, and murmured, "I love you, Minho."

Minho felt himself melt into Newt's embrace. "I love you too, angel," he whispered, using his favorite name for Newt. He felt Newt's lips smile against his skin and ached for them to be alone, so that he could kiss him senseless.

The song was ending so Minho reluctantly stepped back, away from Newt. The two broke apart with nervous laughs, as the people around them burst into a quiet, scattered applause. Minho rubbed the back of his neck, unused to attention like this. He glanced sideways at Newt, and saw that the blonde was looking at him, a sort of deep affection in his gaze. "What?" he asked, cocking his head.

Newt crossed to him in two steps; Minho felt shivers run down his spine as Newt moved in close and let his lips brush Minho's ear. "Come with me," he whispered, and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay." Minho let Newt guide him to the doors.

Outside, the evening air was cool. The sky was lit with dying orange streaks, the first few stars appearing like ivory jewels. The lights from shop windows and street lamps illuminated the sidewalks. Newt kept his hand in Minho's as they started down one of those sidewalks, walking seemingly aimlessly into the growing night. Minho felt he could've walked with Newt like this forever, just the two of them, and never look back. A cluster of girls hurried by, giggling excitedly to each other on their night out. They all sent curious stares toward Newt as they passed by the couple. One of them muttered something to her friend.

Newt sighed once they were gone. "Guess I should be used to that," he muttered. He dropped his gaze to his feet, and the permanent limp he had from his accident so long ago.

Minho hardly noticed the limp anymore. "They're idiots," he scoffed. "If they weren't girls, I'd go back and kick their asses."

"Good thing they are girls then," Newt replied. "I really don't want to send people to the hospital tonight." He nudged Minho's arm playfully. Then the lightness left his expression and he let out a long breath. "Anyway, I'm sorry you have to go through that every time we're in public. I know it's annoying to have a boyfriend with a stupid limp you always have to explain to people or slow down for."

Minho's heart ached. "I don't care about any of that," he said softly. "If they want to be morons, let them. I don't mind your limp; I LIKE your limp. Gives me an excuse to carry you around whenever I feel like it." He cracked a grin and Newt laughed.

"You're crazy, Minho," he replied, shaking his head.

"Crazy about you," Minho mumbled under his breath. Then he looped an arm around Newt's waist. He pulled the other boy close, their sides pressed together. "I mean it, though," he murmured. "You're everything to me. Even if you'd lost that leg entirely that day, I'd still be in love with you as much as I am now."

Newt stopped then, and halted Minho with a hand on his chest. Then he softly touched their mouths together. Minho's eyes fell shut and he kissed back, holding Newt against him. It was brief, but gentle; small, but full of emotion. Newt slipped his fingers up into Minho's hair, tugging lightly. Minho made a tiny sound of pleasure and slid his hands up Newt's back, pulling the blonde closer. When they broke apart, they stayed in the embrace. Absently, Minho heard running water, and realized that they'd reached a wonderful white stone fountain; it sat in a wide circle in the middle of the shops and stores, throwing up graceful arcs of shining water. The darkness was gathering, the sky overhead turning to deep navy.

Newt leaned his forehead against Minho's. "Minho," he whispered, sounding...nervous? "I have to ask you something."

Minho reached up to caress Newt's cheek with his thumb. "You can ask me anything," he murmured. "You know that."

Newt nodded, still looking anxious. And then he drew something from his pocket. He held it up carefully between them, as though it was some precious, fragile thing. Minho glanced down and saw a little white box. His heart stopped.

"Minho," Newt said softly, "I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. And I fall for you even more every single day. You're my entire world. You make me laugh like it's nothing, and you're so gorgeous, I don't know what I did to deserve you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

And then.

He knelt down in front of Minho.

That ring was the most beautiful thing Minho had ever seen.

He stared. "N—Newt..."

Newt looked up at him with those stunning, stormy blue eyes. "Min," he said, and smiled. "Minho. ...will you marry me?"

Minho felt all of the air leave his lungs. He couldn't find his voice. It was just...the night was so beautiful, and the fountain looked so lovely and alone, and that ring was his whole life and future, and God, Newt looked like an angel, eyes questioning and open and full of so much love...

An entire lifetime. With Newt. Minho nearly sobbed with joy.

"Yes."

Newt barely had time to give Minho the ring, because as soon as it was on his hand, he hauled Newt into his arms. He hugged him close, burying his face in Newt's shoulder and shutting his eyes. Newt clung to him like he was a lifeline, exhaling shakily. Minho opened his eyes to glimpse the flash of gold around his finger and his heart swelled. "My angel," he mumbled into Newt's neck, "I promise, I'll take care of you, always. You have my heart, my everything. Every part of me is yours. I love you."

Newt kissed Minho's neck. "I love you too," he whispered. "God, Minho, I love you so much."

The night settled gently around them like falling snow and in the background, the water of the fountain hummed like soft piano notes. And for once in his life, Minho couldn't think of anything else he'd ever need.


End file.
